


Sopimaton täydellisyys, kaunis ristiriita

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Pedophilia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Ristiriita, se vallitsi Harryn mielessä omantunnon ja halun välillä. Täydellisyys, se oli hetki, jolloin he olivat yhdessä.





	Sopimaton täydellisyys, kaunis ristiriita

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäraja: K-15  
> Paritus: Harry/Teddy  
> Varoitukset: Pedofilia
> 
> Haasteet: Perspektiiviä paritukseen - VÄÄRIN!, Slash10 ja kaiken maailman ficletit   
> "Olet nuori  
> Ja minä rakastan vain sinua  
> Vanhenet  
> Ja minä vain rakastan sinua  
> Olet vanha  
> Ja vain minä rakastan sinua"

  
  
  


**Sopimaton täydellisyys, kaunis ristiriita**

  
  
Koirantähti vilkkui iloisesti yötaivaaksi loitsitussa katossa. Sen näkeminen muistutti Harrya vastuustaan kummisetänä, sai syyllisyyden sattumaan kipeämmin sielussa. Sirius ei koskaan olisi tehnyt sitä, mitä Harry oli erehtynyt tekemään ja teki yhä. Mies oli ollut ehkä vastuuton ja epäkypsä kummisedäksi, mutta hän ei ollut tahrannut viatonta, kuten Harry oli.  
  
  
Sopimaton, oli se sana, joka kuvasi parhaiten sitä, kuinka Harry oli hyväillyt Teddyä. Väärin, kertoi selvästi millainen suhde aikuisen ja viisitoistavuotiaan kummipojan välillä oli. Kaunis, sitä Teddy oli Harryn silmissä. Ristiriita, se vallitsi Harryn mielessä omantunnon ja halun välillä. Täydellisyys, se oli hetki, jolloin he olivat yhdessä.  
  
  
Tylyahon asuntonsa ikkunasta Harry saattoi nähdä vilauksen Tylypahkaa, joka kätki sisäänsä sinihiuksisen pojan, jonka läheisyyttä mies janosi. Häpeällinen halu hallitsi häntä, eikä hän osannut kieltää sitä itseltään sen paremmin kuin poikakaan, joka ei edes ymmärtänyt, kuinka väärin kosketukset olivat olleet. Luuli sitä rakkaudeksi, koska kahdeksanvuotiaana oli ollut liian nuori ymmärtämään, mikä oli oikein. Harryn olisi pitänyt tietää.   
  
  
Harry ei ollut varma, kuinka monta kertaa hän oli päättänyt, ettei enää koskisi kummipoikaansa seksuaalisesti. Yhtä monta kertaa hän oli lupauksensa rikkonut, Teddyn seurassa hän tuli sokeaksi tekojensa likaisuudelle. Hän oli tahrannut kauniin asian, rikkonut lapsen, joka haki hänen luotaan isällistä rakkautta. Haki ymmärtäjää ja lohduttajaa, kun Andromeda kieltäytyi puhumasta Remuksesta.  
  
  
Harry oli käyttänyt pojan luottamusta ja läheisyydenkaipuuta hyväkseen, muuttanut tarinatuokiot salatuiksi kohtaamisiksi, luvattomaksi seikkailuksi. Eikä hänessä ollut miestä tunnustamaan tekojaan, lopettamaan tuhoon tuomittua suhdetta, suojelemaan lasta, jonka hyvinvointi hänelle oli uskottu. Aurori Potter ei kyennyt itse noudattamaan niitä lakeja, joiden toteutumisen varmistaminen oli hänen tehtävänsä.  
  
  
Kahahdus kertoi näkymättömyysviitan pudonneen lattialle, kun Teddy kiipesi vuoteeseen Harryn viereen. Poika painoi huulensa kummisetänsä huulille, tällä oli asiaa hänelle. Mutta puhuminen sai odottaa vielä hetken, Harry ei mieliteoltaan pystynyt keskittymään sellaiseen, ja lihallinen nautinto saisi itsesyytöksetkin katoamaan hetkeksi. Hän rakasti poikaa, rakasti enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Hän rakasti liikaa.   
  



End file.
